


Lost Time

by lovetree



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This One Is All Smut Folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetree/pseuds/lovetree
Summary: matías and asra have a lot of catching up to do.





	Lost Time

Matías wakes up to sunlight drifting hazily through the canopies draping over their lavish palace bed. The warm tones of the fabric soften the brightness, and paint a very flattering hue over the face of their lover. Asra is on his side facing them, breathing deep, arm draped loosely over their waist. Matías traces a hand along his side, brushing back the blankets, and his eyes slowly flutter open. He smiles when he sees them. They lean over slowly to meet his lips and they kiss sleepily, reaching around to hold each other closer. Matías feels a flare of heat in the pit of their stomach as their legs entwine.

They reach down to palm him tentatively, and smirk as he gasps into the kiss. In moments he’s hardening under their hand, craning his head up to kiss them more deeply, melting into their touch. They feel him reach over to tangle his hand in their curls and they grip him through his pants, stroking a couple of times before pulling the fabric down to free him. And oh, he looks as good as he feels. Matías is tempted to straddle him right then and there, but they want to draw this out, make up for lost time.

They focus on kissing, stroking him slowly, gently. He moans into their mouth and arches his back, stretching, reaching to hold onto them more securely at their head and shoulder. His skin glows golden in the morning light, and they want to see it all. They turn and take hold of him at the waist to pull him into their lap. He kicks his pants off as he goes and giggles, bracing his hands on their shoulders. They run their fingers up his sides underneath his shirt, drinking him in til they meet his gaze, still low-lidded with sleep but blindingly warm and loving. They breathe deeply and sigh, stroking his side with their thumb.

“I know it’s not anything I’ve never seen before, but I swear you just keep getting prettier.” He flushes and smiles smugly.

“The view’s pretty spectacular from up here, too, though there is something in the way.” He runs his hands down their torso to push up the hem of their shirt, caressing over the trail of hair on their stomach. They raise their arms with a grin and he pulls the cloth over their head, immediately ducking to pepper the bare skin with kisses. He trails his lips over their chest and kisses up their neck before teasing at their lips. They grasp his soft hair to pull him gently in, and he laughs as they come together.

Matías reaches down again, lightly running a thumb over the damp head of his cock, and he whimpers against their lips, pressing forward into the touch. They wrap their hand around him again and gradually pick up their pace, smiling as he pants against their neck. They’re getting warm, and his ass grinding against their crotch as his hips stutter is only making them hotter.

“I want you in my mouth,” they breathe, strokes slowing. Asra sits up. “And no shirt.” He grins mischievously, face thoroughly flushed, and makes a show of unbuttoning it even though he simply pulled it over his head the night before. Matías licks their lips, mouth having gone dry, as his shirt slides off of his shoulders. Sleeves falling unheeded down his arms, he leans down to kiss them deeply, his stiff cock pressing flush against their stomach. It’s too much for Matías. Their voice takes on a desperate edge. “Please, Asra.”

He pulls back, a little flustered, and picks himself up to situate his hips over their chest, his hands gripping the sturdy carved headboard of the bed. Matías sits up against the the pillows and wraps their arms around his thighs, pulling him closer, looking up as they take the tip of his cock between their lips. Their stomach flutters wildly at the awe-struck and somewhat hungry look he gives them.

Their eyes slide shut and they suck at the soft head, exploring with their tongue, before pulling off to kiss and lick along his length. He gasps occasionally, whining when they take him fully into their mouth again, savoring the swelling weight on their tongue. They start to bob their head and his fingers find their hair, grasping tightly but not pulling, though in moments he’s bucking shallowly into them. He looks down questioningly and they slow, pulling him in by his thighs, and he starts to thrust in earnest. Matías can feel him straining, close, and they moan around his cock, reaching down with one hand to tug down their pants and finger themself.

Asra slows, shaking, and pulls out of their mouth with a pop, dropping down to kiss them raggedly. Matías wraps an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer but it throws him off-balance, and he falls onto their chest, laughing. Matías leans forward to catch his lips again, sighing as he settles between their thighs, grinding against them, but there's too much clothing. He goes to pull their pants off of one ankle, kissing them between movements, moaning against their mouth when his stiff cock slides into them. Matías clutches at his back as he starts to thrust. They pant against his neck, whimpering softly into the warm morning air, his languid movements muted by the heap of blankets around them. He takes his time, rolling his hips, gliding in and out of their already soaked cunt with ease. Matías lets their legs fall wider. Their swollen clit brushes against his stomach every so often, deepening the dull ache in their gut.

“The other way,” they say breathlessly into his ear, and he pulls back for them to turn over. They prop themself up on hands and knees, head turned back to look at him, body flushed. He looks over them for a moment like he can’t believe this is real, lips parted and face red. Matías smiles a little shakily. He leans over to kiss them, wrapping an arm around their waist and bucking against them tantalizingly before filling them to the hilt.

Matías moans loudly and reaches back to touch themself, grinding into their hand and back onto Asra. With their fingertips they feel him pumping in deep past the taut lips of their cunt, pace growing steadily, breath hot in their ear with occasional whimpers. The weight of him over their back is comforting, fortifying, but their arms are buckling from the pleasure. They drop first to their elbows and then down to their chest, face pressed into the bed, clutching loosely at the sheets. Asra readjusts quickly, propping himself up on his hands but still bent full over them, and cries out as he starts to fuck into them at a particularly sweet angle.

He can feel their arousal trickling down his thigh, their ass smacking wetly against his hips. He's losing himself in their clenching cunt, in the sweat gathering on their sturdy, freckled back and the flutter of their eyelashes as they pant beneath him. He's missed seeing them like this, thoroughly undone and... peaceful. He moans as the head of his cock drags against their tightening walls.

Asra comes hard, crying out as he fucks them desperately through his orgasm. Matías babbles their praise into the mattress. He pulls out, cum dripping down his softening cock, and tugs at Matías’ hips to turn them over again. They comply somewhat bonelessly and he lays on the bed, head between their legs, and seals his lips over them. They whine and arch their back, panting and grinding into the beautiful heat of his mouth.

Asra presses in again and again with his tongue and Matías sobs, squirming, the muscles of their entrance shuddering as they start to contract. They’re pulling tightly at his hair, grasping for purchase at the sheets, legs trembling around his head as he laps up his own cum from deep inside them. Soon they’re coming too, watery spurts flowing down to the sheets, and he slows, going up for a final lingering suck at their clit before resting his cheek against their damp thigh.

"As if I wasn't worn out enough when we fell asleep last night," Matías huffs jokingly, twisting their fingers in his hair.

"You started it," he says. 

“Well, you certainly finished it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've only been sitting on this one for like a month lmao. life got busy. anyway i do love some tender nb fuckin


End file.
